On the coplanar overall top side of such a panel of WLP design, it is possible to apply a rewiring layer that connects contact areas on the top side of the semiconductor chip to external contact areas of the rewiring layer in a cost-effective manner. However, as yet a cost-effective contact system has not been disclosed by means of which rear side contacts which are not arranged on the overall top side but rather are embedded in the housing plastics composition can also be reached from the rewiring layer or from the overall top side.